Like Fire in his Veins
by Apollo Child1512
Summary: In Westeros nothing goes according to plan, and when tragedy strikes it's up Jon to claim what's his with the help of one quick witted, smart mouthed Braavosi.
1. Prologue

Like Fire in His Veins

Prologue

For years our secret tryst carried on, with no one the wiser, if not for that blasted tourney. At that tourney, on that day our true feelings for each other were shown; the wolf maiden and the dragon prince a love story that would be sung across Westeros for all time. For a long time I never thought I would get the happily ever after I wanted, try to understand that my betrothed Robert was a good match; from the house Baratheon, he was lean and tall, raven haired, and his deep blue eyes looked upon me with the greatest amount of love imaginable. Robert was handsome, brave, and ferocious in battle, but he lacked honor I had heard of his sexual conquests long before our betrothal, a known womanizer and father at sixteen had no place in my bed, but my lord father willed it and so it would be.

While Robert pined after me bewitched by my 'graceful beauty' and ignorant to my wolf blooded nature I longed for another. And my one true love and only heart's desire was none other than the dragon prince Rhaegar Targaryen. We had met as children during a tourney and remained friends and confidants over the years, and eventually became lovers, sneaking off at public events to steal heated kisses in dark corridors and musty stables. My heart was torn in two the day his betrothal to Elia of Dorne was announced mere days before he had planned to ask our

fathers' permission for my hand. Besides my brothers, Rhaegar was the only person who understood and loved me for me and not because of my idyllic facade. What he was for me I was for him all his secrets were mine and my secrets his. He wanted to escape the life of a prince and I the life of a lady and so that day at the tourney four years after the birth of his first born was the breaking point for us both. After he sang that song for me at the feast he swept into my room in the middle of the night and years of repressed love and passion and lust broke free in a mess of limbs and tangled sheets, whispered words of love and cries of passion. As we lay bereft of clothing and slicked with sweat he promised we would leave for Dorne the next night. The morn of the tourney he graced me with the crown of winter roses to remind me of our promise and we left that night after the competitors lay sleeping in their beds and rode for the nearest sept where he draped me in the banner from his tent.

I found myself was pregnant when we reached Dorne, Rhaegar insisted it was the prince he was promised; that I was the mother of his prophesied child. Luckily he understood my character enough to acknowledge my need for independence however he insisted upon me remaining in the Tower of Joy, for the sake of the baby I obliged. Months went by and I grew heavier and heavier and the war between our families raged on. With the deaths of my father and brother, Rickard and Brandon Stark, my brother Ned led the banners in alliance with the houses Tully and Arryn and accompanied by his best friend Robert Baratheon and the bannermen of Storm's End. And when Rhaegar was drawn into battle I begged him not to go fearing what would happen should he meet my brother and my former betrothed on the battle field. He insisted that his duties to his father and his country were not ones he could ignore. He promised he would be merciful towards Robert and my family after the rebellion had been put to rest. The day he left he pressed a kiss each to my lips and my swollen belly and promised me he would return to gaze upon his son's face. When he had gone I cursed my foolish heart, all day I prayed to the mother for her mercy, that she would prevent the ones I loved from meeting on the battle field, that Rhaegar would live to fulfill his promise and that life would carry on peacefully. I was wrong soon after wards my son was fatherless and shortly after that he would lose his mother.


	2. Chapter 1: An Agreement

Chapter 1: An Agreement

Braavos, the house of S'vrone Ciro

"Has anyone seen Talea?!" shouted S'vrone Ciro shouted as he hustled through his estate. His daughter had slipped from her chambers early that morning and no one had caught sight of her for hours. "That girl knows that we are supposed to have midday meal with a suitor today." S'vrone runs and checks the stables, the kitchens, and the library all with no success.

"Lord Ciro, your guests have arrived." He sighs, "Lead them to the dining hall I'll be along shortly"

**-{scene break}-**

"Up left, down right, lunge left!" Syrio Forrel shouted out as he performed the according movements, his foot lashed out knocking Talea on her back.

"And now you are-" Wood clashed as Talea threw her sword arm up and pushed her teacher back before rolling to her feet.

"Not dead," She muttered finishing his sentence as she put him on the defensive. Talea locked his wooden sword with hers and flicked her wrist effectively disarming him. She jabbed her practice weapon into his chest

"But you are" she declared smugly.

Syrio grinned."It took nearly ten years but you've finally beaten me."

Talea laughed, "Ten years of scrapes and bruises but it was worth seeing the look on your face. In fact I think that was the longest I've ever had you on the defensive." She glanced up at the sky and her smile faded. "Oh no, I'm late, I've got to go!" Talea waved goodbye and took off.

"Run little cat!" Syrio shouted after her chuckling to himself.

Talea raced through the side streets and back alleys of Braavos headed towards her father's estate. The guards let her through the gates and she ran to the bath house stripping her training clothes off of her sweat slicked body and jumping into the pool. She snatched a body brush and scrubbed away the grime on her limbs and torso and then submerged herself scrubbing her hair, resurfacing she applied rose oil to the top of her head and combed through it with her fingers. She rinsed her hair once more and leapt from the pool wringing the water from her hair before throwing on a light robe. Talea raced inside taking the servants tunnels to her room where her sister in law waited for her.

"Your late." Bellonara announced.

"I know Bell, please help." Talea replied.

"Father will be furious" she insisted.

"Let him be. He won't stay mad for long." Talea countered.

Bellonara rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say sweet sister."

Moments later Talea entered the dining area.

"I deeply apologize gentlemen, father, I was exploring the marketplace, it seems that I let time slip away from me." The young suitor stared at her in wonder. Talea's hair still slightly damp and wavy hung past her shoulders. The excess moisture making her normally dark brown tresses look almost jet black. Her green eyes glittered like emeralds and her tan skin glowed in the afternoon sun streaming in from the windows.

She turned to her suitor her lips turned up in a dazzling smile, "I do hope you can forgive me." Talea whispered softly as the young man found his wits and stood taking her outstretched hand. S'vrone shook his head in disbelief, what his daughter lacked in punctuality she certainly made up for in charm. He watched as her suitor Cosmos kissed her hand. Talea withheld a shiver of disgust as the young man left a bit of saliva on her hand; her deceptively passive smile still perfectly in place.

"Shall we eat? I'm quite famished after my marketplace exploits." Talea chuckled.

After the meal had ended and the guests escorted out, promising their return, S'vrone turned to his daughter.

"You are very lucky that you are so versed in charm or you would be getting an earful for being late." The elder Ciro muttered. "Where were you? And don't think for an instant I didn't see you favoring your right leg."

"I was sparring with Syrio father, and I told you that I didn't want to meet anyone." Talea snapped back headed for her room.

"I wouldn't have to pick for you if you would just choose someone!" he shouted trailing after her.

"If there is one thing that cannot be rushed, father, it is love."

"Talea, no one marries for love."

Talea paused at her door glancing at him over her shoulder, "You did." S'vrone stood in shocked silence. With that she opened her door "If you really want me to settle down I will but first there is something I would like to do, if you'll allow it."

S'vrone sighed he had a feeling of where this was going, "And what is that."

"I want to go to Westeros, I want to explore on the other side of the Narrow Sea."

S'vrone thought for a long moment, his daughter gallivanting amongst the Westerosi in exchange for her happily (hopefully) married; it was an easy choice.

"So be it, your brother is taking a shipment of steel to King's Landing. There is a small order destined for the Northern holdfast Winterfell, I will allow you to see it there. When you've had your fill of the scum you will travel back to King's Landing hire a ship with the coin I give you and return home to marry a man I must approve of, understood?"

Talea held back a cry of joy and nodded vigorously as she stepped inside her room. With the door closed Talea squealed twirling excitedly around her room, waking her dog Argos, who stood and slunk to her side. Talea gestured for him to jump and he rose placing his paws on her shoulders and licking her face.

"It's happening Argos, he said yes." Talea sat on her bed and the hound lept up after her resting his head in her lap. '_Maybe now I can make sense of that dream. Mother, if Westeros is where my destiny lies give me a sign.'_


End file.
